


Best I Can Get

by demoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, implied Andromeda/Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa misses Andromeda terribly. Nymphadora will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best I Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: ice

Nymphadora was as defiant as her mother. And while she did not get the lion’s share of the Black family’s natural beauty (no, the mud was strong in her blood), it was clear that she was Andromeda’s child. 

The way she turned away her face, eyes glaring icy daggers over Narcissa’s shoulder and the slight upturn of the corner of lips revealed a definite Black inherited sneer. 

As Narcissa trailed the ice cube down Nymphadora’s cheek, down her collar bone and between her breasts, the only indication that she felt anything at all were the goosebumps and tightened nipples. 

A pity. Her silence was something that Andromeda did not share with her daughter. 

Narcissa would have to conjure more ice if she was going to get even a semblance of the delicious sound of Andromeda’s desperate gasps. Narcissa would have them fill her ears once more. Nymphadora will give them to her. She must.


End file.
